Problem: Given that $a$ is an odd multiple of $7767$, find the greatest common divisor of $6a^2+49a+108$ and $2a+9$.
Explanation: We can use the Euclidean Algorithm. The closest multiple of $2a+9$ that we can spot to $6a^2 + 49a + 108$ is $6a^2 + 49a + 99 = (2a+9)(3a+11),$ so we have
\begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,(6a^2+49a+108,2a+9)
&=\text{gcd}\,(6a^2+49a+108-(2a+9)(3a+11),2a+9)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(6a^2+49a+108-(6a^2+49a+99),2a+9)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(9,2a+9).
\end{align*}Since $7767$ is a multiple of 9, both $2a$ and $9$ are multiples of $9$, $2a+9$ is also a multiple of $9$ so the greatest common divisor is $\boxed{9}$.